The Green Flame
by RanMinamino
Summary: Five years after the Second Sorceress War, things are pretty much peaceful. . . except for the fact that Galbadia is still a dominant force on the planet. Four teens will fight for the cause along with Squall and the rest of the SeeDs. DISCONTINUED
1. Default Chapter

**The Green Flame **

**Chapter One**

**By Red**

_Author's Note: No, I don't own this game, or any of the original characters. I do own Tom, Lexa, and Sam. I don't own Kat. She's based off a friend of mine, therefore, she belongs to Starzie. Please leave a review if you like it, or don't. I accept constructive criticism. Please don't flame if you just don't like the series. Thanks in advance. . . Red._

_Summary: Five years after the Second Sorceress War, things are pretty much peaceful. . . except for the fact that Galbadia is still a dominant force on the planet. Four teens will fight for the cause along with Squall and the rest of the SeeDs. Add a plot twist, and you have the story of Lexa, Tom, Sam, and Kat._

* * *

_Damn, _she thought as she swung her custom gun blade at her opponent. _I'm SO screwed now._ Her training partner then tripped her and she fell to the ground. Next thing she knew, the Lion Heart was at her throat.

"You need to watch and figure out your opponent's next move before HE even know what he's going to do," Squall Leonhart said to his student, who was lying on the ground. He lent out a hand to help her to her feet. She ignored it and got up on her own. _I don't need people like him telling me what to do. I can do it on my own._ She didn't like authority figures, and that included Garden's commander. He was a nice person, but he just got into other peoples' business too much. Especially hers.

Lexa was usually a pretty free-spirited person. She liked to spend a lot of time with her close friends. When she wasn't doing that, she spent her time training. While she didn't make the best grades, she didn't do too badly for someone who spent so much time in the Training Center after hours. In fact, that was her favorite place to be, except for right now, with Commander Leonhart giving her that look that said so much, even if he thought it was stoic.

"What did I do wrong, sir?" she asked, hoping for a curt reply to fix her stance or some similar thing that wouldn't take too much more of her time. "Was it the way that I attacked?"

"No," he replied. "I think that you don't want to be here, and that's why you're not concentrating on me and this lesson. I offered to teach you for a reason. I know you can be better than you are with your weapon; your mind isn't on the task and that's why you fell just now."

She knew he was right. In fact, she had anticipated his move just one second too late. She was preoccupied, and she didn't even know the reason why. She thought about it for a moment, and the only thing she could think of was that her SeeD exams were coming up soon, and she didn't think that she was prepared enough to pass. She answered with a curt, "It must be exam jitters, sir. I'm sorry. I'll try harder this time." She thought that this would please him and stopped just short of telling him what she really thought of him, gut that would be insubordination, and she didn't want that just before she took her exams.

"No, I don't think that's the reason you're not concentrating. I want you to go back to your dorm and think about what you might have done wrong this time and meet me back here at 20:00 tomorrow."

"But that's after curfew," she protested. She thought she knew where this was leading, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Like that matters to you, Miss Harper. I've seen you heading here at least three or four times this week after hours. I want you here, and if the Garden Staff bothers you, tell them that I sent for you. They'll let you pass."

"Yes, sir." She didn't dare question the look in his eyes. She couldn't have him angry with her. Not when she was this close to being a SeeD. That's all she ever wanted to be. There was no way that she'd let this arrogant bastard take that away from her now.

"And, Lexa," Squall called after her as she walked toward the exit doors of the Training Center, "I want you to come prepared tomorrow. No more of this cutting corners in training, and then avoiding my questions. I think you know better than to mess with someone who could cut you to pieces, and shoot you in the face, all before you have the chance to say, 'shit'. Understood, cadet?" He softened the remark with a sort of smile with his eyes.

She nodded and left the Training Center, lost in thought. On the way back to the dorms, she thought about how she had never heard the commander joke like that with any of the other cadets before. He usually reserved that for his friends: like Zell or Selphie. He reserved his real smiles for his wife, Rinoa Leonhart. They'd been married since she had come here four years ago, at thirteen. She remembered when she had come here, so full of hope and a purpose after parents that had barely paid any attention to her. She had never seen so many people that had a purpose in life, and she adopted their composure when it came to it, and eventually had found her place. She had friends, but she had been busy with training lately, so they understood. Then when she had heard that Squall was thinking of giving tutoring with weapons, she had known hen that she was truly screwed. She was the only gun blade cadet at Garden at the moment, so she knew that she was going to be the unlucky person (in her eyes) that they were referring to. Maybe the commander was giving her lessons because she was the first woman to wield a gun blade that he had ever heard of. Whatever it was, it baffled her to no end. Lexa didn't like to be lost on a subject, and this was no exception. _I'll tell him where he can shove his lessons,_ she thought bitterly. Then she reached her dorm after a slow walk to her room. As she went to sleep that night, she really did think that the problem with her battle that night was that she was shifting her weight too much to one side before attacking. That would enable her opponent to anticipate her attacks, as she unconsciously shifted. She would still be deciding whether or not to attack left or right, and her enemy would be ready to block either way. I was on those thoughts that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was awoken the next day, by her friend Sam poking her in the ribs. "Go away," she said. All Sam heard was a mumble, so he took it as an incentive to poke her in the ribs again and say loudly, "You passed the written test!"

Lexa just said, "mmmm-hmmm," and rolled over. She had known she had passed. She had known that information for a while, at least since she had studied with all of her considerable concentration for months before the exam.

She only woke up when Sam then said, "I'm not done yet. I passed, and so did Tom. They announced the teams today. You'll be with us. You'll just die when you hear who the SeeD who'd coming with us is."

Lexa bolted upright and stared at him with disbelief. "I thought Sam wasn't going to take the test! He told me the other night when we were ... studying. He said he wasn't ready."

Sam didn't mind the remark about her and Tom's relationship. Sam was one of their closest friends. It didn't matter to him whether or not they were making out. He had known them both and loved them like family. To Lexa, he was as close as any brother. Sam had the kind of face that everyone would think he was a good boy, until you got to speak with him in person. He had blond hair that he spiked up with gel, and blue eyes the color of the sky. You'd never guess that he was a prankster with a sarcastic streak as long as the barrier around Esthar.

"He told me the day before the test that he didn't want to tell you in case he didn't pass. He didn't want to look like an idiot. I told him that it was a bit late, but he hit me like I'd said something wrong." Sam gave that trademark grin that made everyone around him melt into laughter because they just knew that he was going to say something that would end up on the Garden message board the next day. "I calmly told him to quit flirting with me or I'd tell you that he wanted me. I could probably frame him on tape."

Lexa just stood up laughing and went to the bathroom to change. She couldn't go around in pajamas. Instead, she threw on a goldenrod spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of blue denim shorts that came to mid-thigh. Conservative dress for her, when she wasn't in her school uniform. She put up her light brown hair in a tie that just happened to match the shirt. It didn't matter about the color; it was the closest one to her hand at the time. She didn't put a lot of time into how she looked, and this was one of those days that Sam ogled her as she came out of the bathroom. "Girlfriend, that outfit looks just _gorgeous_ with your tan and your hair," he said, sounding feminine on purpose. "Boys will just want to eat your up."

"You're just jealous because I have better legs than you do," Lexa countered, playing along with him for now. If it got out of hand, she could quell him with just a look. Apparently she had that effect on people. "Anyway, I've got to practice again with the commander tonight. Can you believe it? So close to the exam?"

"Well, you spend all of your time training, so I guess it makes sense that he would find out and try to help you if he could. I mean, most of the time, you say that you need to be better, and now that he tries to help you, you turn him away like he has a disease." Sam was trying to get her to go.

"I know I'm always saying I need to be better, who doesn't? Shut up," she said to Sam, who looked as though he was about to reply. "I need to figure it out on my own, I guess."

A new voice replied from the shadows of the door, which Lexa just realized was open "You sound like Squall did when I first met him."

The figure stepped out of the shadows and the two SeeD candidates jumped and said at the same time, "Ma'am!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

_Author's note: _

_Disclaimer: See chapter one._

_Review thanks: Seriyu-the-ice-dragon. Feel special! You're the first reviewer!!! _

* * *

_I'm gonna need the lives of a cat to get through this one alive,_ Tom thought as he walked through the Monster's Lair. He was waiting here near the entrance. Sam and Lexa were going to be here any minute. Contrary to popular belief (Sam's opinion), he had passed the written exam. He thought that his girlfriend was going to be furious with him.

He tousled his short black hair and sighed. _Thank goodness they're late. I could use the extra time to think. _Okay, he would need to talk his way out of things, or accept the way she felt about what he did to her. He preferred the latter, of course, but he was prepared to take action on the former.

Now he was getting worried. _Where the hell is Sam?_ He didn't need to sit here all damn day and tempt fate. He didn't have his guns with him here, and if he happened to run into any of the monsters, he was screwed. So he decided to wait in the corridor of the Training Center instead. He would wait there five more minutes and then go kill Sam. It was the only reasonable thing to do.

* * *

"Ma'am!" Sam and Lexa said in unison. Lexa continued, "I didn't know you were coming."

"I should hope not!" Rinoa Leonhart laughed and looked at each of them in turn. "I heard who passed the written test and came to congratulate each of them personally." She looked at them again, this time seemingly taking a count of how many of them there were. "I assumed that Mr. Jackson would be here with you two. Do you know where I might find him?"

Lexa passed an uncertain glance at Sam, only to see that he was already heading toward the door and saying, "Of course, he was waiting for me to come and get Lexa. If you'll follow me, ladies." Then he gave them his most charming smile, and Lexa saw how most of the girls that went out with him had gotten into their predicament.

He went out of the dormitory area and started to lead them towards the Training Center. Sam looked surprised to see Tom waiting for them outside of the main center, and walking towards them. When the commander's wife stepped out from behind the corridor corner, though, he stopped dead with a question in his glance. Sam, as always, took initiative to explain things to one of his best friends.

"Mrs. Leonhart came to congratulate Lexa and I on passing the written test. Since you weren't in the vicinity of your lovely girlfriend, she asked us where you were, and here we are."

Tom gave Lexa his most apologetic look and graciously shook Rinoa's hand, which was proffered to each of them afterwards.

Rinoa moved on to the pressing topic, which was their mission to become SeeDs. "I expect each of you to pass the field exam tomorrow. You will have today to prepare, and you and your SeeD leader will leave Garden at the first opportunity tomorrow. I know this is last minute, but we have a priority mission tomorrow. They haven't cut it this close to the written exams in years, but we have no choice. As the commander's wife, I have spoken to Squall, and he has agreed to let me brief the candidates for the mission, so that we ... _they_ ... can begin first thing tomorrow. Are there any complaints about the schedule? You will most likely be leaving under the cover of darkness. So go to sleep early and wake the same. Understood?" She barely waited for their acknowledging nodes before she continued, "Good. We received a call from our client this morning. In this case, our client happens to be Timber. Even though the Second Sorceress War is over, Galbadia refuses to release its hold on the town. The clients seem to think that five years after the war should have been more than enough to remove Galbadian troops from their home. Apparently not. We are to meet the client at the Timber Maniacs building and take further action from there. These clients are friends of Squall's and mine, and this mission is important to us. We have waited for years to rid Timber of its Galbadian occupants, and now that we have our chance, we are going to take and utilize it until Timber becomes independent." Rinoa was raising her voice.

_This must mean a lot to her,_ Lexa thought. _Do I have that type of loyalty to anything? _She thought to herself a moment, and then she had her answer. _Not to a place, but to Sam and Tom. I would do anything for them._

"Meet in the lobby tomorrow morning at 4:00 am. Squall will be waiting for all of the candidates with the SeeD accompaniments. See you then. As I said before, this mission is important to both Squall and I. We aren't going to just send candidates in. This one is going to be big, very big. Be prepared." And with that, she walked off.

* * *

There was a full minute of silence before they spoke. Of course, the first one to speak was Sam with a quiet, "Whoa. I didn't know that she felt that way about anything that had to do with missions."

Tom and Lexa silently agreed. Normally she would talk about fighting as if it were something to be avoided. Which it was, but they thought she was like Mayor Dobe; all nonviolence. But then again, how could she have married a mercenary if that were the case? _Oh well, _Lexa thought. _It doesn't concern us._ Instead she turned to Tom and said, "Now what is this about taking the exam without telling me? I would have been fine if you had told me, you know. Instead, you take it behind my back in hopes that I wouldn't find out. I think I know why you did it, too. You thought that if you failed, that I would think less of you." Tom had a very guilty look on his face and Lexa knew her words had hit a mark. "I knew it! You had better have a DAMN good way to make this up to me, before I send you into the Lair without your weapons, buck naked." Lexa put on her most evil grin, hoping that she had convinced him that she would actually do it if he didn't do as she asked.

Sam interrupted, probably saving his friend from a most unfortunate fate. "Um ... Lexa?"

"What is it Sam dearest?"

"Before you go punishing Tom for what he did, I'm getting my news out of the way first, so that I don't have to stick around and see him naked. Remember how I told you in you dorm that I knew who our accompanying SeeD would be? Well ... "He trailed off and Lexa felt her stomach plummet.

"No. Dammit, NO! Not Commander Leonhart!" Sam nodded and she felt her knees go weak. Tom was there in an instant, to hold her steady as she went to punch Sam in a futile effort to make him pay for those words. As he held her, she turned into his embrace, and said, "Fuck. Tom, I can't do it with his criticizing stare looking at me, ready for me to do something wrong. And I have to train with him tonight, too. What the hell am I going to do?" She paused. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to throw you into the Lair naked. Though it would be nice for a little payment. Forgive me?"

"How could I not? Same?"

"Duh. Sam, I don't want to kill you anymore. Hug?"

Sam moved to envelope both Tom and Lexa. He turned back on his feminine voice. "I don't know what I would do without you guys ... I love you both soooo much!" He said the last with a hint of fake sadness, and the couple couldn't help but laugh within their friend's embrace. "Now, have you forgotten? All of us are going to be together for this, and there's no way that he'd criticize you on your test. I don't think he's allowed to. As for tonight's little training session, Tom and I will come with you to make it better. And for right now? Let's head to the cafeteria and get some snacks, then talk about which questions on the written were a pain in the ass. Kay?"

"What would we do without you, Sam?" Tom asked.

"Hell if I know," he answered.

The group headed off to the east block in search of munchies hand in hand.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Author's Note: Thanks again to Seriyu-the-ice-dragon. I'll concur. LONG LIVE THE DUAL GUNBLADER! hehe...And thanks to DreamCherry66. The extra 'in hand' was cute. I hope everyone has a sense of humor when it comes to the fic. Thanks again!_

_Disclaimer: See chapter One. I'm just too darn lazy to type it over and over and over and over..... I think you get the point... _

* * *

After their little muchie session, the trio of friends went back to the dorms to fetch Lexa's things, and then headed to the Training Center. Even though they got there five minutes early, they still found Commander Leonhart waiting for Lexa. He was sweating as though he had been there for a long time, and not for the reason that he said he would be. The anger was apparent in his eyes as the three walked to him.

"This isn't a spectator sport, gentlemen," he said with mock calmness. His eyes still spat fire, and it was starting to 'freak out' his students more than a little.

"Excuse us, sir, but we're here for moral support. Lexa is a little nervous about the SeeD exam coming up tomorrow, and we just wanted to make sure that she gets to bed on time and to comfort her. No offense, but she's been stressed because of these little training sessions, sir." Sam came to all of their defenses, though Lexa had wished that he hadn't been so brutally honest. She didn't want her tormentor to know that she was getting the jitters before her exam. Now he would try to take it easy on her, because everyone knew that girls got more nervous than boys. Blah, blah, blah.

"That's good to hear. _I _would be worried if _she_ wasn't worried. That doesn't mean that we're going to stop any sooner tonight than we have on previous nights. You could be doing back to back missions when you're a SeeD, and this will just give you practice. But as for you two, I don't mind you staying. I suggest you go and get your weapons. This area has monsters in it, and I wouldn't want any of my students to get caught unprepared after all the training they've gone through. Come to think of it, if there's time, I might help both of you with you're technique. It couldn't hurt any. Now go and get your weapons. I'll wait until you both get back before we start." Squall finished his large (for him) speech with a motion to get them going. Sam and Tom were quick to comply and jogged out of the area, leaving Lexa alone with the imposing man.

"No offense, sir, but that's the longest I've heard you speak in a long time." Lexa spoke quietly, not meaning to make him any angrier than what she saw in his eyes. She paused. "Permission to ask a question, sir?"

"None taken, and ask away."

"You seem angry. Might I know why?" She still spoke softly, just in case.

"Just a bad day, Miss Harper," he said, then seeming to consider for a moment, continued, "I just found out that a few SeeDs have been taken during a reconnaissance mission and are being held by Galbadian troops. As you know, we're battling for Timber's independence. Rinoa feels very strongly about this issue, as she used to be part of the Timber resistance. She wants to come along with us tomorrow, and I can't have her there when we storm the place, take out the Galbadians, and take back our people. It's a complicated mission, but the only one I have for the candidates to take. The problem is, Rinoa won't be persuaded to stay here, but I can't keep an eye out for her, grade the candidates, and lead a battle at the same time. Got any solutions to that one, cadet?" He asked her hopefully and rhetorically at the same time, if that was even possible.

"Take her with us, sir. She'd be able to help and you'd be able to keep an eye on her, and one on us. Hell, I'd help you, if you'd let me. Mrs. Leonhart is an amazing woman, and one that everyone around here respects. I may not like you that much, but I'll do almost anything to save her. Her, Tom, and Sam." She had blurted this out so quickly that it didn't have time to register until she had finished, but by then the commander had picked up on her comments and was returning fire.

"You may not like me, Miss Harper, but I've taken a shine to you. You're confidant, and brash, and everything that I wasn't a few years ago. I like that in a student, and I'd like to have that in a friend. Someone I can trust to watch my back and not to kill me in a duel, the way that Mr. Almasy might have if given the chance. What do you say Lexa? Give me a chance?" The question was sincere, if the look in his eyes was any indication. She knew she looked confused, and was even more so on the inside. Her tormentor wanted to be friends with her? It just didn't make any sense to her mind. This man had been putting her through hell for days on end. She didn't want to think of him as a friend because of that. But she liked the was that he treated her, kind of like Tom did, but without love, more like a brother would have, if she'd had one.

"Sir, I don't know what to think. You've put me through hell and back these past few weeks with training, and I don't know how you can do that to someone and still want to be their friend." Now she was speaking reflexively and to hell with the consequences. She wanted her opinion to be heard, and now wasn't the time to go all girly on the commander.

Now he was staring at her with open amusement. Apparently his students didn't talk this way to him on a regular basis. But Lexa had a head full of steam and she wasn't about to let it all go to waste. "I want to know why the hell you wanted to train me in the first place. You and Mr. Almasy never had anyone to train with other than each other, and you never went easy on each other either. Yet you two were the best gun blade specialists the world has seen in a while. How do you think that a simple training session with you will help me be better than I already am? Practical experience works much better than these sessions that we've been doing, and I want to know if you've been taking it easy on me because I'm a girl." She finished her rant with a huff of air and waited rather nervously for Squall's reply.

It took him a minute, but finally he looked at her rather appraisingly, and seemed to change what he was originally was going to say. "I haven't been taking it easy on you. In fact, I've been giving you lessons on that would have been hard for Siefer and me back during the Second Sorceress War. You are just so good with a gun blade that you think they are simple lessons. I've actually been trying to get you a couple of times, and you repelled the attack with such ease that I've had to break out battle tactics to get you down. If this had been a normal training session that Siefer and I used to have, I would have barely won, even _with_ all of the experience that I acquired during the war. You see, Lexa, I've been training with you for two reasons. First, I wanted you to be the best that you could be. Which, after training with you recently, I've realized might be greater than what Siefer and I would be combined. And the second reason is that I might be able to better myself. I haven't seen battle in a while. This mission to Timber will be the first time that I've been out for a _long_ time now, since I've been here in Garden with Rinoa. If not for the training, I might have gotten into serious trouble. But training with you has made me find my battle tactics again. I want to thank you for that." But Lexa wasn't listening at this point. He had lost her at some point before 'barely won.' Now she was just staring at him as if the Lunar Cry had transformed him, and _she_ had to fight him.

The commander noticed this, and tried to regain her attention with something that would normally be scoffed at. "I can tie my _own_ shoes now. Aren't I a big boy?" Lexa still didn't snap out of it, so he tried waving a hand in front of her face. Now the commander noticed that she wasn't even looking at him anymore; she was looking at a point some thirty feet behind him.

Now sensing the trouble they were in, he turned slowly to look at what held his trainee so transfixed. Now standing there, was none other than ...

"Oh, shit," he whispered.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

****

_I am so sorry for the delay in updating. I barely get any time to write anymore with work and stuff going on. If it gets too long before an update, feel free to email me for being a lazy procrastinating ass. I know it, but sometimes I need a reminder... heh.... So onwards!!!_

* * *

"Damn, man. Did you see how he was looking at us? I wouldn't be surprised if they were fighting like alley cats when we get back." Sam kept up his usual pattern of chatter as they made it to their dormitory to retrieve their weapons. Sam picked up his weapons, the rarely used sai. He was a traditionalist in this matter, and the sai were an ancient Japanese weapon. Even though they were not good for extended range combat, Sam was very proficient in the use of magic, so the shortcomings of the weapon was made up with Sam's natural talent.

Tom, on the other hand, relied heavily upon his weapons and the use of Guardian Forces. He preferred to use something he could control with his hands or his mind. He wasn't one for using magic for everything. He did have it junctioned to his vitality, strength, and health though. Every student was taught how to do that. As he picked up his pistols, he also took a second to grab some items should they need them. Since they _were_ going to be in the Training Center, he picked up about five remedies, a few phoenix downs, and a couple of X-Potions. The Grats were a pain in the ass with their attacks that caused status problems. The health revivers were for the real problems, the T-Rexaurs. Sam had plenty of Curaga spells, but if he were to be knocked out or hit hard, they were going to need items. One thing they taught them here was not to be too reliant on magic.

But they had never told them not to rely on their Guardian Forces. Tom used his religiously. Even though he had been in a spot where the Brothers, Alexander, and Ifrit weren't enough. Thankfully, Lexa and Sam had been with him. Whatever the situation, together they had been more than enough for anything to stand in their way. Of course, he wasn't about to tell _those_ two that he needed them more than they knew.

As Sam walked toward the door, Tom snapped out of his reverie. _Damn_, he thought, _why do I lapse like that when people need me?_ _I've got to get back to Lexa._ So he grabbed the hilt of his pistols one last time before exiting the dormitory and running alongside his best friend to his girlfriend

Lexa heard the commander curse when he finally turned to look at their danger. Inwardly, the cadet agreed. They were in some deep shit.

* * *

She silently pulled her gun blade, the custom built Twin Lance. Good thing she had trudged to a weapon shop the other day. She was still getting used to the weight of the weapon, but it would have to work now. Slowly, she pulled the safety off. She wouldn't need it for this. As she went to her fighting stance, she thought, _where are Sam and a sleep spell when you need him?_

Squall saw his student take up a fighting position beside him, and he couldn't help but notice that she had fixed that little problem of her footing. Maybe he did make her nervous. He pulled the safety from the glowing Lion Heart as well, put one foot back and searched his mind for a spell he had learned the day he became a SeeD. Finally he grabbed one he had forgotten he had, threw his hand to his scarred forehead then thrust it outward. Stars seemed to engulf the enemy, and it fell to the ground, fast asleep.

Lexa, unfortunately, made a rookie mistake in Squall's mind. She summoned Shiva and blasted the bastards, even knowing they wouldn't fall from a single summon.

The largest of the five T-Rexaurs turned to face her has she reappeared from summon limbo. Lexa tried and failed to use a spell quickly, and ducked into a defensive posture.

Squall used a blind spell on the offending dinosaur and pulled his apprentice away from its gaping maw. As the older man pulled her to her feet, he saw determination covering barely a glint of fear. _The way it should be._

Then, out of nowhere, two gigantic red tails lashed out at him, one of them belonged to the one he had blinded. The other two sailed at Lexa. The fifth was still asleep from his spell. Squall ducked the blind dino's tail, and cut off the other's as he pulled the Lion Heart's trigger at the same time.

"Hah, shot your ass," Squall spat.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lexa slam against one of the metal beams that littered the Training Center. He started to turn, and was slammed by the blind T-Rexaur's tail. Lying on the ground, he saw Lexa stand, throw a Blizzara at the nearest dino and go on a spree fueled with such rage that he recognized it immediately as her limit break. As she loosed the traditional Renzokuken, he saw how she added an extra strike or turn, making it her own. She moved with the grace of a dancer, but she wielded a power so strong that it was nearly impossible to describe. The closest thing that came to his mind was a waterfall. Serene, but with the crushing force of a typhoon.

Finally, she had stopped moving. Around her were what little remained of the four T-Rexaurs that had attacked and a lingering green glow that looked like flames. She had been merciful, leaving the remaining sleeping beast where he was. As the leader of Garden came finally to his feet, the two young men he had sent off before this fiasco returned. The dark-haired one ... _Tom,_ Squall thought ... paled at the sight, worry creasing his features. Sam, the sarcastic one, opened his eyes wide and said tentatively, "Lexa?"

In that instant, Lexa sank to the ground, pain written across her young face. Squall now saw that she had taken the full brunt of the tail attack and the beam.

The younger males simultaneously yelled her name and started running towards her. Squall barred Sam's way and calmly told him, "Go alert Dr. Kadowaki. We'll make sure we can move her, and be along in a minute. I'll send Tom if she can't be moved." Sam looked as if he thought all of this was his fault. Squall recognized the face, so he reinforced his comments with, "GO!" The blonde scurried off, sheathing his sai in his belt as he ran.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Tom heard everything the commander said, and was giving Lexa a quick once over to determine if she was okay. _Okay, no visible broken bones, no external abrasions,_ he assessed quickly. He asked her to move her fingers and toes, and, with much wincing, she complied. She wouldn't speak and kept her eyes on all of the carnage that was left behind.

He didn't have any sort of understanding of what had transpired while he and Sam were away, but from what he could see, it had been really bad.

Then he felt, rather than saw, Commander Leonhart standing beside him. "Is she ready, cadet?" he said lowly.

"Yes, sir. I think she can walk with assistance."

The commander ignored the rest of what he said, swooped down like a protective older brother, and easily held her in his arms. "Get her weapon, Tom. Bring it to her quarters and then I give you leave to stay with her."

Tom looked suspiciously at him because he should be the one holding her, he loved her. The commander just arched an eyebrow and carried Lexa toward the infirmary. Tom had no doubt that if he were the one carrying her; he would be far gentler. But he wouldn't dare disobey orders, not since she was safe. He set off toward the dormitories, he girlfriend's gun blade held awkwardly in his hands.

* * *

When Squall arrived in Dr. Kadowaki's domain, Sam was still explaining what little he knew about the situation. The Doctor stood up as he entered and nodded. Squall set her on the bed he had occupied after receiving the cut that gave him his trademark scar, and stood back, letting the doctor do her work. Since young Mr. Fox had no idea what had happened to her, the questioning gaze turned on the young man she had once tended. He gave her a patient glance that plainly said he was waiting for something.

A moment later, Rinoa appeared. She took in the sight of her husband safe, and one of the students on the bed. She immediately went to Lexa's side, and took the younger woman's hand in her own. Kadowaki continued her exam on the cadet, but stopped as the exams told her what she had suspected: shock and internal damage. She was ill equipped to deal with either. Good thing doctors always had an alternative. She looked to the dark-haired sorceress and silently asked for her help. All was quiet as she nodded back and closed her eyes. She inched forward and opened them again, scanning with the magic in her eyes.

* * *

Tom skidded to a halt outside the infirmary door, which slid open too slowly for him to keep his pace. He tried to breathe normally, not to pant, but it caught in his chest as the door finally opened. Mrs. Leonhart was being thrown back with extreme force into her husband's arms. Green fire was all over the room, and it engulfed Lexa hungrily. He ran forward, but then saw her face. Lexa's green eyes had tiny green flames in the pupils, and she was lucid. Gone was the shocked woman he had found in the Training Center. She was awake, and she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"Stand back!" came the beautiful voice of Rinoa Leonhart. When her husband would not move from her side, she used her magic to form a barrier around the two young women. Squall banded his hand against the wall in protest, but she just smiled and said, "For your own safety." Her sorceress aura brightened, and she still tried to heal the ailing girl of her injuries. _Maybe when the injuries are healed, this madness will stop._ Using a display to keep the defenses occupied, she searched the insides and started to repair them. Again, as soon as her healing aura tried to help, green fire repelled her. This time, though, she was prepared and only took two steps back. Now it was clear that she couldn't help. Her scan spell told her the injuries might turn fatal if not treated soon, and her eyes started to tear. This had let her wall fade slightly, and Sam came in. She immediately put it back up.

"What are you doing, Sam?" she said. "You stay in here, and you could be in the next bed."

He shook his head and smiled. With that, he started to glow a faint, light blue the color of her duster. She felt power radiate from him equal or greater than the power of a sorceress. Her mind screamed that it wasn't possible, but Sam's presence wasn't to be ignored. He smiled a little wider and his aura engulfed everyone in the room, comforting. Then he slowly approached Lexa and laid a hand on her shoulder. The blue glow and green flames clashed momentarily and Lexa finally looked at him. The green flame in her eyes brightened, but at the same time, grew softer. It no longer seemed like fire, but an identically powerful glow as Sam's. They smiled, and each one seemed to hold an embrace just for the other. The lady arched an eyebrow in silent request and Sam nodded, letting his aura (Rinoa now realized that's what they were) surround her, and send her off into sleep.

Rinoa's gaze shifted from the now cured cadet to her healer. Sam was still glowing and they talked mind to mind.

"How on earth did you do that? When I tried to help, we repelled! " Rinoa's inner voice questioned and demanded at the same time.

"We don't have time. Everyone's looking at us. I need you to look like you're healing her, and help me erase their memories of this, "he sensed her about to protest, so he continued, "You'll have to trust me. Together we can do it. If they remember this, Lexa won't be able to go on the mission tomorrow. She needs to take this exam. So do Tom and I. You'll be able to remember everything, but it needs to be kept secret. I have my reasons for this. I need you to cooperate with me. Please. "

You couldn't lie in this form of communication, so she believed what he said, but there was a lot he wasn't telling her. No matter. She'd ask him later. Right now, they had something to do. She concentrated her aura for a third time and tentatively searched Lexa, making sure of no further injuries. She encountered no resistance this time, and made sure everything was in perfect order before withdrawing most of the way. Then she turned to Sam and nodded that she was ready to start the next stage. Hers and Sam's auras mingled together, making a glow so bright, it was difficult to look at. Rinoa saw, out of the corner of her eye, that Squall wouldn't turn away, no matter if he went blind first. So first, they put everyone but themselves in a trance. Slowly, they backed up everyone's memory to the moment Rinoa tried to heal Lexa the first time. Rinoa let her barrier down, and Sam moved back to where he was standing before. He withdrew with just a silent instruction, a mocking one, "As you were. "

Rinoa was back to her chair at this point and silently laughed at him. As Sam withdrew fully, the others blinked and continued to watch Rinoa work her magic. To them, she had never stopped.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it, folks. Chapter Five. This should've been longer, but I decided to make it into separate chapters. The next couple of chapters are just humor, and in Chapter Seven, a new character will appear. Who is she? What's with her and Sam? And why are Lexa and Tom arguing? Find out!! Chapters Six and Seven will be posted sometime in December. Hell, maybe I'll write an extra couple of chapters for a christmas present! You'll just have to keep reading to find out though. I won't be posting after thanksgiving like I said, but that's why I put up two chapters today. I won't have a lot of time to write with all the moving going on. Hopefully, I'll be able to take care of some things and get a'writing before I forget what all I was supposed to do with this story.   
So, TTFN!! Ta Ta For Now!   
RanMinamino_


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Tom stood outside the door, transfixed at the sight. Rinoa was in the room, a white light around her and Lexa. He had never seen her use her sorceress abilities before, and they were truly amazing. He had always wondered why men had never been able to wield such power. Now, he had grasped a small portion: Men could never look beautiful and graceful and powerful all at once. He saw that in Lexa when she was fighting, and now he saw it in the Commander's wife.

Snapping out of his state, he walked forward so that Lexa could see him when she woke up. _She must have fallen asleep while I was gone._ Squall saw him and walked towards him. He leaned close as not to disturb his wife and whispered to Tom.

"She should be fine enough to take the exam tomorrow. Rinoa's good at healing, but just in case, I want you to keep an eye on her with me. Two heads are better than one and all that."

Tom, not wanting to disturb anyone either, just nodded his assent and kept watching. Not a few seconds later did the sorceress cease her ministrations. "There you go, Doctor," she said with a smile. "All better. Do you think she'll be able to take the exam tomorrow?"

* * *

Dr. Kadowaki walked up and ran some scans with the upgraded Estharian equipment. Only the scanners had been upgraded so far, and everything else was in disarray. She really hoped they'd hurry up with that. What's a doctor without her equipment? She watched the screen as the results of test that would normally take hours to administer rolled across the screen in mere seconds. (_A/N: I'm thinking along the lines of the Star Trek medical tricorders here. Ignore my nerdiness. Sigh._) Satisfied, she smiled a little, set the scanner aside, and turned to address Rinoa. "As always, whenever you heal someone, it's quite effective. No trace of previous damage. Everything indicates that she's young, healthy, and ready to take her exam."

Sam breathed a sigh of relief at the doctor's words, and smiled at Tom. Tom smiled right back, though his was two times wide.

"I'm going to wake her up and keep her here for about a half an hour to make sure she's all right. Then I'll release her into your or Rinoa's care," she directed at Squall. "I trust to see one of you here then."

Squall looked at Rinoa. They seemed to reach a mutual agreement and turned back to the doctor. Squall spoke, "I'll be here in an hour Doctor, make sure she's ready. But right now you need to know that there will be casualties during the mission tomorrow. Quistis will be down here first thing to help you prepare. I've called President Loire about getting his technicians over here to finish the job. They ought to be here soon. I want you to make sure everything's in order. Can you handle that? Or should I get Xu down here as well?" Squall didn't seem to be underestimating her; he just didn't want to overload her if his look was any indication.

"No," she said with a smile, "I think Quistis and I can handle the job just fine. You'll need Xu as a tactician. It's what she's best at."

Rinoa smiled at her and took her husband's hand. "He'll be back in an hour, Doctor. Use your time well." She led him out of the room and the door shut behind them.

* * *

Sam watched quietly as the Doctor roused Lexa. Her green eyes opened as if from a long night's sleep and she looked at Tom. "Ow," she said and then smiled. At his quizzical look, she explained, "I couldn't say it before, so I'm saying it now. Can't keep things bottled up forever!" She laughed and winked. The Doctor intervened before a tease-fest could begin.

"Lexa, dear, Squall never did tell any of us what exactly happened. Care to fill us in?"

Lexa's face went serious as she reached for Tom's hand. She carefully explained how they were talking (about what, she wouldn't say) and the T-Rexaurs had popped up. She had no idea that they could coordinate an attack and then she explained her fight up until she was finished decimating the last threat. "After that, I don't remember," She finished.

Sam then stepped forward, feeling that he was being too quiet in this conversation. He said what (basically) he and Tom had seen up until the point where Lexa arrived in the infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki 'knew' the rest.

Dr. Kadowaki wasn't really listening to the cadets. She was watching for their emotional reactions. Lexa seemed disturbed that she was capable of such destruction, and Tom looked proud and shocked at the same time. Proud that Lexa took out four T-Rexaurs, and shocked because of the same. Sam was interested, but he looked as though he was hiding something. You don't treat people for years without learning them very well.

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "Anything else?"

He cocked a smirk at her and replied, "Why? Does it sound like there should be? You know, I'm sure those technicians wouldn't mind scanning your memory to make sure it's functional."

"Watch it young man. I can always perform 'emergency' surgery. There are perks to being a doctor."

Sam just grinned even wider and said, "Yes, Ma'am."

Judging from that short conversation, nothing seemed to be wrong with Mr. Fox, besides the fact that he was worried. _Must have a case of exam jitters._

"The commander will be here in a few minutes to release you. I'm going to see if those damn technicians are here yet. I mean, really, leaving my office and equipment in shambles . . . " She mumbled obscenities as she went to look for them.

The three teens stifled their giggles as the doctor left their vicinity. Then, when she was out of earshot, burst out laughing.

ACK! Don't kill me! T.T I know. I know. I forgot to post! But cause I quit that other job, and now I have a new one, and I'm all... . from actually getting able to sleep... and... (ducks all thrown objects...) Just don't kill me! I'm looking for chapter eight... I have seven, and I'll post that soon, whenever I remember and stuff... EEP! I need to edit that first... (looks both ways to see everyone staring...) Er... I'll... just ... go now... (Dashes off to write more fanfiction, calling) check out my profile if you like yu gi oh!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"What's so funny?" asked Kathryn Metallium. A classmate of theirs, she had passed the written test as well and was going on the mission tomorrow too. She was of medium height with long auburn hair she usually kept in a braid. In her cadet uniform, her eyes looked blue, though they had a tendency to look green with anything that wasn't blue. In her hands she held a folded piece of paper, a couple of flowers, and something wrapped in foil.

The three friends just shook their heads as Sam said, "You really had to be there… _Kitten_." He smiled and dashed off, knowing she hated that nickname, and sure enough, she dropped her parcels on Lexa's bed and chased after him, ready to kill. Kat stumbled, but chased after him still. Lexa had to admit; she was quite startled whenever Kat lost her temper. Usually quite reserved, she put up with a lot before she snapped, and, nine times out of ten, it was because someone (usually Sam) called her Kitten.

On her next pass by Lexa's bed, Kat called out, "Those things are for you Lexa!" and continued running after Sam, whom she was catching up to. "Get BACK HERE!"

Lexa leaned forward and grabbed the paper object first. It was a good luck card. She thought it was sweet; somehow Kat always seemed to know when she needed cheering up. The flowers looked local. She must have picked them from the woods near the Fire Cave. And the foil object. . . she should have known. . . mint chocolate. Kat's favorite confection in the whole world. You never saw Kat without a bar of it in her hand . . . or in her pocket . . . or in her mouth. Lexa smiled at the thought. She took half and held it out to Tom, who knew the routine.

"Lexa, you know I'm allergic to mint!" he said exasperatedly.

"Well, _you_ know I can't eat it all by myself!" she said back, angrily.

Kat hated to see the two argue, as they knew. So she stepped up and took the offending confection out of Tom's hand. "Well, if neither of you are going to eat it, you won't mind if _I_ do," she said lightly. With sugar in hand, she ran and tackled Sam quarterback style. He hit the ground with a grunt, and turned over, ready to apologize. He opened his mouth . . . and had a small piece of mint chocolate shoved into the opening. "HA!" she said triumphantly.

* * *

When Squall walked into the infirmary, Kathryn and Sam were sprawled across the floor as if they had been sparring. Though judging from the chocolate in Sam's mouth and in Kathryn's hand, it wasn't sparring. Lexa was on the bed laughing with Tom at the other two teens, though it seemed more directed at Sam. Squall had to admit to himself, though, that at first glance the sight was disturbing. He cleared his throat loudly and inquired, "Kathryn, I hope you didn't come here just to assault Mr. Fox."

She bristled at the name but stood up and helped Sam to his feet. "No, sir. We were joking. I'll save the assaulting for tomorrow." She smiled, waved her goodbyes and walked out. "See you tomorrow!" she called as the door closed.

Squall walked up to Lexa's bed and looked at her, nodding in silent answer to her question from before. He prayed that she would remember their interrupted conversation from earlier.

It was unexpected when she smiled back.

The commander sighed and looked about

Tom looked thoroughly confused at their wordless conversation. Sam was off to the side, just watching. Fortunately for Tom, she cared enough for his feelings (or his ego, Squall wasn't sure) to explain to him their earlier talks about Rinoa's safety and her friendship. Tom nodded his understanding at the end of her explanation, though he still looked a little confused. He voiced his concerns to his superior officer. "Sir, I understand the mission, and I know Mrs. Leonhart feels strongly about the issue, but why put herself in danger like that?"

"She has friends there cadet," he said stoically. "Friends that she had before she met me. Ones she would protect like family, because for a time, they were. She won't stay here."

At this, Tom stood up and said proudly, "Then I'll help too, sir. She means a lot to all of us. And, forgive me sir, I'll be _damned_ if I let anything happen to her after all she's done for us." He took Lexa's hand as he finished that sentence and said, "Especially after she helped Lexa."

Inwardly, Squall was surprised and pleased at the same time. Rinoa befriended people without even trying. Maybe that's what had captivated him all those years ago. Then he remembered why _he_ had chosen to pick them up and not her. "Oh. Before I forget, the reason you cadets are with me is because I'm heading the mission into Timber. You deserve to know who you're working with. In our squad, we'll have several well-trained SeeDs, those you'll know in the morning. As for your student squad leader--"

"SQUALL! I hope you're not breaking, or trying to break, Cid's rules again. I told you last year, they're not _supposed_ to know until the day of the exam!" Xu, their tactical commander scorned from the entranceway. "I know you'd like them to know, but we can't coddle them. Anyway," she continued before he could react, "Miss Harper is technically released. You're free to go," she said to Lexa. Tom, refusing to let go of her hand, pulled her to her feet. Without a sound (which was unusual), Sam scooped up Lexa's 'gifts.'

It seemed Sam couldn't stay silent any longer, though. "I thought Dr. Kadowaki had to be here to release her. Or…" he trailed off and smiled as wide as he was able.

Xu seemed not to notice this and said nonchalantly, "She seemed busy arguing with some Estharians that I'd escorted in." Xu winced in apparent sympathy for the foreigners. "Man, I pity those poor guys. Having to face the Doc's wrath."

At this point, the three teens burst out laughing at something not apparent to the adults. It hadn't been long since he'd been a teenager, but Squall _still_ didn't understand. _Sometimes I wonder,_ he thought, _if that isn't a good thing._

"Come on cadets, you've got to wake up early tomorrow. I'm expecting your best." With that, he walked off with his students in tow. He however went to the elevator. Maybe Rinoa was on the balcony again. She liked it there. He'd go find her. She always calmed him down, and right now, he needed calming.


End file.
